Not A Game
by Rinny106
Summary: A horror story from Degrassi. Nine students are victims. One student is the killer. All will die. Or at least that's the killers plan. Will one of the students defy his/her gruesome plan and make it out alive? Or will they all die? Read to find out. Katie, Eli, Drew, Maya, Clare, Jake, Jenna, Campbell, Luke, and Bianca. Who is the killer of Degrassi?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has been sitting on my mind for a while so I thought "Why not?" So I posted it x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Haha. My evil plan is unfolding without a hitch. Wait, it's not an evil plan, it's just people getting what they deserve. And the people on this list will get what they deserve:

Katie Matlin  
Bianca Desousa  
Drew Torres  
Clare Edwards  
Eli Goldsworthy  
Jenna Middleton  
Maya Matlin  
Campbell Saunders  
Jake Martin  
Luke Baker

My name is there and I plan on killing myself too. How can I possibly live with killing nine other individuals? Well guess what? That is not the reason I'm killing myself. I have something against myself too.

My plan is to turn everyone against each other and first kill them emotionally, then for real.

But the real fun is how I do it. How I kill them. This world is a sick place because of sick people. When I was born, this world just got sicker. But I don't care what other people think, I think my reasons are good enough.

This is no game. This is no joke. Not one of them will make it out of my sick, little, death trap alive. Hah.

...

"Whoa. This looks like an awesome party; I can't wait to go," Jenna chirps to Clare and Alli, even though Alli wasn't invited.

"It's at some country club. Who has a high school party at a country club?" Clare questions, appalled at the choice of venue.

"It's just really fancy, Clare. All high school parties don't have to end in fights like your birthday party," Jenna says, referring to Clare's birthday fiasco.

"I'm just gonna go pee," Alli states, desperately wanting to leave the conversation.

"Whatever, Jenna, I still have a weird feeling about this party. I mean it doesn't even say who's throwing it," Clare says, ignoring Alli's bladder needs.

"Too bad. You're coming to the party with me and that's final."

...

"Hey, did anyone else get one of these?" Luke Baker calls, waving the invitation in the air. The whole hockey team is getting ready for practice in the locker room.

A roar of "no's" came from the hockey team, but from those negative answers one positive answer emerges. And that "yes" came from none other than Campbell Saunders.

Cam reaches into his bag and pulls out the invitation. "It was in my locker after school. Any idea who it's from?" Cam questions Luke.

"No clue, but my sister didn't even get one. Must be pretty exclusive."

"Yeah," Cam agrees, "The invite says 'A night you will NEVER forget.' What's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know, but this party seems chill. I'm going." Luke states.

"I'm in, if your in," Cam ends there conversation as the team filters out of the room.

...

"Pretty paper," Elijah Goldsworthy says as he holds the invitation. He is very high. He and Jake Martin have been smoking weed for the past hour.

"TWO PRETTY PAPER," Jake screams as he holds up his invite. He's on roller skates and keeps falling on his face and laughing it off.

"Where did you get yours Jakie-poo?" Eli says as Jake falls on his face, both laughing hysterically.

"The place in the school with a lock on it," Jake says, too high to remember what it's called, "What's it called? A locket? A lockmit? A locker! That's it!"

"PAPER HIGH-FIVE!" Eli screams, laughing hysterically. The two boys hit the papers together and then fall on the floor.

...

_Beep. _Katie honks the horn again, wanting Maya to get her ass in the car. Maya slowly climbs down the stairs of Degrassi and gets in the car.

"What took you so long?" Katie questions, clearly irritated.

"Tori asked me where I got this invitation," Maya holds up the in invitation, "And I said my locker and Tori and I spent like fifteen minutes exploring her locker because she refused to admit the fact that she couldn't be invited somewhere."

When Katie saw the black invitation, her face lite up. "So I see you got one too," Katie says holding up her invite.

"Oh. Are you going?" Maya asks her big sister.

"Hell yeah I'm going," Katie answers, "Are you?"

"I think, but it's kinda weird, don't ya think? I mean there's no name or anything. It's weird." Maya reasons.

"You're just nervous because you're not gonna have your little niner friend Tori there." Katie teases.

"No, I just don't know."

"Whatever, My, just don't get pregnant at this party," Katie jokes.

"I'm not the one who swiped her V-card at her ex's party." Maya spat back.

Katie bursts out laughing, clearly over Drew. "So we're going, right?" Katie asks.

"Yeah, we're going."

...

Drew and Bianca sit in his loft on the couch. Actually, they are making out. Drew reaches down and touches Bianca's butt. He feels something in her back pocket and pulls away from the intense kiss. Bianca looks confused, "Why'd you do that?"

"What's in your back pocket?" Drew asks, curious.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Bianca states, "This is for you." She holds the invitation out to Drew.

He takes it hesitantly. In his hands is a plain white envelope, just like all the others, with his name on it in sterile, plain, ordinary hand-writing. He opens it to reveal the black invite. There is absolutely nothing but solid black on the front. He opens it and the inside is filled with more sterile handwriting. It has the normal party information like date, location, time aside from one crucial piece. Who is throwing this party?

"Where did you get this?" Drew asks Bianca.

"It was in my locker. There was one for me and one for you." Bianca responds not really paying attention to their conversation.

"Do you know who it's from?" Drew asks the question that has been on his mind.

"No, but it must be someone cool. The invitation is pretty chill." Bianca says. She just wants to make out more.

"Oh, are we going?"

"I was planning on it, but if you don't want to, you still have to go." Bianca says with a smile.

"Okay, I'll go for you," Drew says with a smile and then kisses her.

**I suggest, no, demand you review! Hah. Should I even continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been awhile! I'm sure you all have your guesses as to who the killer is. Just know I will never stop writing as long as one person wants me to continue :D kay? So here's goes...**

Jenna and Clare are getting ready for the party of the century at Clare's house. Eli and Luke agreed to be their dates to the party, which should be interesting, considering Clare doesn't really get along with the hockey team.

Clare looks at herself in the mirror, examining every last detail, making sure everything looks perfect. "Stop fussing. You look amazing," Jenna says desperately trying to calm Clare's nerves.

"You think so? I mean the dress isn't too much," Clare says motioning to her short, short-sleeved, tan dress that has a belt that goes around her abdomen.

"It's perfect and if that dress is too much, then what is this?" Jenna motions to her over the hot pink, cocktail dress.

"Your dress fits your personality." Clare says, sweetly

"Thank you, Cla-" Jenna was cut off by the door bell ringing. Both girls look at each other with ridiculous smiles on their face. They take off, running down the stairs. They stumble numerous times because if their high heels, but make it down the stairs without injury.

They make it to the door and straighten up a bit. Then Jenna swings the door open, careful not to look to eager to see their dates. Standing in front of the two striking girls are to equally as striking boys. Eli and Luke are both in shirts and ties, but no jacket.

"Hello, ladies," Eli says with his signature smirk.

"Hey," Clare says, as she throws her arms around we boyfriend's neck.

"H-hello, Luke," Jenna says, her nervousness apparent. Luke and her relationship has been, well, undefined and indescribable since they had their little make out session a few months ago.

"Hey, Jen," Luke says hesitantly. "You look... nice."

"Thank you," Jenna replies. "Shall we?" Jenna motions toward the car.

"Oh right," says Eli as he walks toward the car with one arm around Clare's waist. Jenna hand holds Luke's lower forearm as they walk.

Little do they know, this is one of their last moments of peace.

...

The Matlin sisters anxiously wait for the appearance of their dates, Jake and Campbell.

"I'm so excited. This party's gonna be awesome." Maya says, trying to calm her nerves. Maya is wearing a simple black, thigh-length, knit sweater dress that compliments her small frame quite nicely.

"Please, don't act like a total idiot freshman. Just be cool," Katie advises her younger sister. Katie looks very adult-ish in her one shoulder, purple dress with a white sash at the waist.

"I know. I'll be cool." Maya assures her. The door bell chimes throughout the spacious house, and Katie slowly walks to the door to reveal nervous-looking Campbell.

"Hi, Katie," Campbell says sweetly. "Where's Maya?"

"In the kitchen," Katie responds. She steps to the side to let Cam enter. Just as she's about to close the door, she sees Jake's truck pull in to the driveway.

Jake climbs out of the car, but Katie motions for him to stay. She calls for Maya and Cam to come, and they all climb into the truck and drive away.

This is just too easy for the killer.

...

Drew and Bianca are at Drew's loft, about to go to the party. Bianca is putting on the last piece of her excessive amount of jewelry.

"You ready, B?" Drew calls from the living room, where Fiona, Imogen, and him are watching television.

"Almost," Bianca replies. She, unlike the other girls, is wearing super skinny jeans, a purple tank top with a jacket over it, a clutch purse, and her signature hoop earrings.

Bianca walks out of Drew's bedroom, where she was getting ready, and into the living room.

"You look totally fab," Fiona compliments.

"Totes," Imogen says. "I need to take a picture of you two together."

"Okay, one quick picture, but we really need to get going." Drew says.

"Okay," Imogen agrees, but of course it basically turns into a photo shoot. After about five minutes and one hundred pictures, they finally leave.

Too bad it's the last time Drew and Bianca will see Imogen and Fiona.

...

This is just too easy. Everything is going better than I planned. These idiotic children are too easily tricked. They will die for what they did to me. I hate myself and them.

This party will be so much fun.

**Well, that's it. Next chapter someone dies. Who? How?**

**By the way, sorry for not updating, but as long as one person reads an enjoys this story, I will continue it.**

**Bye, loves, and oh... umm... REVIEW! The more reviews, the faster the update.**

**PS Sorry it's short and I didn't really go over it, so don't judge me.**


	3. Reasons

**It's time for an update! c: Katie and Jake are together in this story, but they did go to Vegas. By the way the ** means something. The meaning is at the end of chapter.**

"Wow, I didn't know this place was so close to the school," bellows Eli as he strides into the main room with Clare at his side, Jenna and Luke close behind. Turns out, the country club is right next to the school.

"Hey, Campbell," Luke says loudly as he walks over to Cam and Maya with Jenna. Cam and Luke share a handshake/hug (That thing that boys do when they see other), while Maya and Jenna exchange smiles. "Where is everyone?" Only Cam, Maya, Jake, and Katie were in the room when the other group walked in which is a really small high school.

"Man, I don't know. People better start showing up soon though." Campbell says. Just then Drew and Bianca walk in the room.

Katie glares at Drew with pure hate in her eyes. Jake senses Katie's uneasiness and tightens his arm around her. Katie lets out a disdainful groan.

"What's wrong?" Clare asks.

"Turn around," Katie says, simply. Clare and Eli turn around and see Drew and Bianca awkwardly standing by the door. "The bitch and the douche decided to show up," Katie continues, bitterly.

"Hey, no name calling, even if it's true," Jake smiles at Katie. She smiles back, grateful that her boyfriend has her back.

"So where is every-" Eli says before he gets cut off.

"Welcome one, welcome all," a monotone voice that is coming from the intercom says. "I'm glad you could all make it. Death awaits."

This remark causes some nervous chuckles and many scared glances. "First off," the voice continues. "Let's explain why each one of you is here. Then we'll get to the fun part. First up is-"

"Drew Torres- the quiter. You had it all. The straight A, class president girlfriend, but you quit on that. The athleticism, but you quit that. And school, but, surprise, surprise, you quit that. You gave up all that to date a slutty bitch, live in a crappy loft, and work a dead end job. You appreciate nothing even when it's practically handed to you. You're life is worthless as it is, so I believe I'm doing you a favor. That is why you are here." The voice explained. Drew's stomach is in knots. How does the voice know so much?

"Jenna Middleton- the fake. You pretend to be a happy, go lucky, preppy, fun girl, but in reality you're just a whore with a kid.** You're a boyfriend stealer and you always have been and always will be. Everything you say and do does not have one sense of truth to it. I feel it's my obligation to put a stop to it. That is why you are here." Tears spring up in Jenna's eyes at the harsh words.

The voice goes on, "Campbell Saunders- the suicidal. We all know you cut**, we all know you jumped off that catwalk. People would love to have your hockey skills, but you still want to give it all up. Childish and greedy. A little homesickness is all it takes for you to want to die. Shame on you. I hope you appreciate the favor I'm doing you. After all isn't this what you've always wanted? Just to stop breathing? That is why you are here." Campbell punches the wall beside him in rage and yells in pain. Maya goes to his side.

"Clare Edwards- the failure. You mess up everything. You messed up the internship with the Toronto Examiner. You messed up all your relationships and you will mess up the one your in now. Face it, you're always going to fail. You're never going to be first place; you're lucky if you get second. I doubt you can name one thing you've done that hasn't failed. The world could use one less failure. The world could use one less you. That is why you are here." Eli wraps his arms around Clare. Her muffled sobs sending shivers down his spine.

"Luke Baker- the confused. You say you're a pure Christian boy, yet you're a player? You don't make sense. You use girls and date too many. You make them feel special for a day and then on to the next. But, then again, you're this model Christian boy. You get into fights at birthday parties, yet you go to mass every Sunday. You're confused and will never figure yourself out. I'm just ridding the world of one more confused, hatred filled boy. That is why you are here." Luke's expression is one of regret and sorrow because he knows what the voice is saying is true.

"Elijah Goldsworthy- the screw up. Please take offense when I say you screw everything up. You killed a girl for heavens sake. You're an all around screw up. You drown your sorrows in drugs. You're bipolar.** You crashed a car because of a girl. Okay? Could you be more of a screw up? The worst part is you won't admit it to your self. What is wrong with you? Wait, I know, you're still breathing. That is why you are here." Those words stung Eli like lasers. They hurt because of the truth in them.

"Katie Matlin- the pretend princess. You pretend to be perfect. But you're not even close. You pretend to be that model student. But you had to go to rehab because of a drug addiction, Miss Model Student. You pretend that you're better than everyone. But aren't you the girl that almost had sex in Vegas with a stranger to pay for collage? You pretend that your super important. But you're not even president of student council anymore. You pretend to be a virgin. But you gave that up to a drunk boy at a party. Do you see the recurring theme? You PRETEND. Bitch, you're lucky to be called a princess. I hope this explains why you must die. That is why you are here." Katie is speechless, for once. Tears are streaming down her face. Jake offers no comfort because he was reminded of the bitter memory that is Vegas.

"Bianca Desousa- the slut. You have tried to change but we all know you're the same. You're still that slut that sleeps around. You're a bitchy bully and that, for some odd reason, you want it all to magically change. You look down on people even though you're the lowest of the low. You will never change, slut. You can do whatever you want to change, but it won't work. You're still the slut you were before. The title stands. You don't deserve all you have. You probably think this is bull, but it's not. You are what you are; it's not my fault. All you do is find excuses, but it's no one else's fault your a slut. It is yours. That is why you are here." The voice finishes with Bianca's rant, and Bianca looks like she's about to kill someone. Drew tries to console her, but she doesn't listen. She's furious.

"What you know about me?" Bianca screams at the ceiling. "Why don't you grow some balls and get down here?!"

The voice continues as if nothing happened though. "Maya Matlin- the wannabe. You can't take not being perfect. You want to be anyone but yourself. You'd rather be a swallow bitch like Tori or a pretender like your sister. I don't get it. Why do you want to be someone else? You're talented, but you're not happy with that. You want anything anyone else has. Like boobs or a boyfriend. You are a huge wannabe. Did you notice your the only niner here? It's because you're the worst kind of niner there is. The kind that, for some reason, can't take who she is. You're not perfect and you'll never be because you are a wannabe. That is why you are here." Maya, who just finished calming down Campbell, sits on the floor with her knees to her chest and into her knees.

"Last but not least, Jake Martin- the mediocre. You're just that, mediocre. You'll not terrible, but you're not great. You won't amount to much. You didn't even apply to any collages. You're just going to work for your dad for the rest of your life. But where is that going to get you? Nowhere. You're a loser who has a dead end life. Sorry, but you live a worthless life. You'll never amount to anything. All you do is smoke weed and you're just mediocre. The world is full of mediocrity and you just add to it. That is why you are here." Jake practically just shrugs the insults off, still not fully aware of what's going on.

"Welcome to my death trap. All the doors are locked, and there is no escape. By the way, I, your capturer, is one of you. I will die tonight, too. But I will die last. Good bye, my victims." The voice concluded and the intercom was shut off.

"Let's get out of here," yells Luke.

"Did you hear the evil voice, genius? It said that all the doors are locked," says Bianca.

"Let's try anyways. Just in case," chimes Maya, hopefully.

"Whatever," says Bianca, who has obviously lost all hope already and, honestly, doesn't care.

The group, with the exception of Bianca, rushes over to the door they came in through. Alas, the doesn't move. The group rushes over to the back door and the door is open. "Yes!" Says Clare.

"Oh my gosh," says Maya.

"We're gonna live," says Drew.

"This was probably just a cruel joke," says Jenna.

All ten of the students ran out of the country club. "The school. Let's go to the school," says Eli.

They run into the gym entrance of the school hurriedly. They all release a sigh of relief now that they believe they are in safety.

...

They fell into my trap. Do you really think I'd be that naïve as to leave a door open? No, the school is exactly the place I wanted them to go.

The first up is the most vulnerable.

**The ** mean I don't think Jenna's a whore for having a child, I don't think it's funny or a joke that Cam cuts, and Eli's bipolar disorder isn't a bad thing. I wrote this in the point of view of a killer so it had to sound evil, but I do not condone any of that.**

**I'm eager to hear anyone's guesses as to who the killer is. :)**


	4. The Vunerable

**Okay, guys, so it has kinda been forever, and the reason for that is because I didn't know which one of my stories to update. So because of my indecisive nature I couldn't pick. And because I'm stupid I thought the logical thing to do was completely neglect all of my stories. But I'm back now so here it is :D**

"So what now?" Luke asks to no one in particular. "Do we just stay here till school starts on Monday?"

"No, we can't just wait here because we know the killer, if there actually is one and this isn't a cruel joke, is one of us. So they're in this room which means we can't stay here." Clare responds, shining some knowledge on this situation.

"Okay so again, I ask, what now?" Luke says.

Everyone is silent as they think of what to do.

"Leave," Bianca says. Everyone stares blankly at her as if it's the stupidest idea they have ever heard.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Maya chirps.

"Agreed, let's go," affirms Jenna.

Drew, Maya, Luke, Bianca, Jake, and Jenna all walk to the gym door exit opposite the one they came in at.

"Wait," Clare begins. "It can't be that easy." They turn around, and look at Clare for a moment, but then precede to the door to leave.

"Let's get out of this crazy house," yells Bianca as she pushes on the door, but, of course, it doesn't open. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Drew asks.

"It won't open," Bianca yells in fury, as she pushes on the door harder.

"Let's try the other one," says Jake.

Some rush over to the other door, the one they came in at, and try to open it. But the door doesn't budge. "Guys, I'm starting to think something is about to go down, and it is not going be good," says Katie.

"Well, we gotta do something," Cam chimes in.

"What if we all die in here? What if I never see my parents again? What if-" Maya breaks down, and Campbell quickly rushes over to help her. He holds her in his arms, and she silently cries into his chest as he whispers words of comfort into her ear.

"Tyson will never know his birth mother if I die," says Jenna. "That can't happen. This whole situation can't happen."

"What about Darcy and my parents? I never got to say good bye." Says Clare.

"Alright, I'm done with this pity party," Eli says. "We're not going to die so can everyone stop pretending we are. It's probably just a stupid prank by the stupid hockey team."

"Hey, shut up, emo boy," barks Luke. "We did not do this, so don't go blaming other people. I bet this is your idea of a joke and it's not funny.

"Me? Are you-"

"Would you guys just stop?" Drew says.

"Ow," says Bianca. "My stomach hurts."

"Cramps?" Jenna questions.

"Probably." Bianca covers her mouth with her hands to muffle her quiet coughs.

"Stay out of this, drop out," says Luke towards Drew. "This was your idea wasn't it? To get back at the school. You and Eli."

"Shut up, Luke," spits Drew. After that statement, complete and utter chaos erupted. Swear words were said, accusations were made. Everyone was yelling at someone. Until-

"Stop it!" Yells Jake, who was previously being accused by Luke for some reason. "Let's just calm down, and find a way out of this place." Jake says calmly.

"Jake's right," says Katie. "Yelling at each other will get us nowhere."

"So what's our plan?" Cam, who just finished calming down Maya, asks. "Even if this is a joke or reality show or whatever, it's creepy and we need to get out."

"Agreed, but we are not going to die. No one is going to-" Eli's statement was cut off by Bianca's loud coughing, and all eyes shift to her.

Drew rushes over to help Bianca, and he pats her back. "Bee, what's wrong?" All he gets is a cough in response. "Bianca," Drew says louder. "Are you alright?" Bianca just keeps coughing loudly.

"Umm, drink some water," Maya says, as she points at the water fountain. Drew rushes Bianca over to the water fountain, but she just coughs more. Bianca falls to the floor, raging coughs still coming from her petite body. Drops of blood start drizzling from Bianca's mouth from all the coughing.

"No!" Drew yells, and he kneels down next to Bianca. "Bianca! Stop coughing! Someone do something!"

Everyone's eyes widen as they realize what's happening; Bianca is dying, this is real. Tears brim in all the girls' eyes, and everyone stands frozen as they stare at the helpless girl. A steady flow of blood is now coming from Bianca's mouth. "Help! Call 911!" Drew screams.

Everyone reaches for their phone, but they all just feel an empty pocket and purse. Still no one says anything besides Drew. Tears roll down his cheeks as he watches his fiancé uncontrollably cough. "No," Drew murmurs, quietly and helplessly. "Bianca, please stop coughing. Please, get better." He strokes her arm as she coughs.

Bianca lets out the loudest cough get and shakes violently, and then, everything was quiet. No one speaks or moves. Bianca just died. This is for real. "Maybe it's just a coincidence," says Eli.

"A coincidence?" Drew yells. "My fiancé, the love of my life just died and you have the nerve to say it was a coincidence."

"Sorry," mumbles Eli.

"Then how?" Campbell asks. "What caused her to die?" Everyone was silent as they contemplate the question at hand. How did Bianca Desousa die?

Everything is quiet for about five minutes. "The door!" Exclaims Clare. "She tried to open the door and right after that she complained about her stomach. Then, she started coughing."

"So?" Drew says as they all walk over to it. "What about the door?"

"There must be something on the knob," says Katie. "A liquid that made her organs fail or something?" The nine remaining victims stop at the door. Clare kneels down to get a closer look at the door knob, but doesn't dare touch it. There was a hand print where Bianca grabbed the door knob and white powder around it.

"She grab the knob and there was some sort of powder on it," concludes Clare. "She must have wiped her face while it was on her hand or something and it got in her system."

Katie kneels down next to Clare to see. "That's warfarin. It causes internal bleeding when eaten or inhaled. The blood must've got in her wind pipe."

"How do you know that?" Asks Maya.

"I went to advanced forensics camp over the summer, remember?" Katie responds.

"So, to make this clear, when Bianca tried to open the door, she got a deathly white powder on her hand, inhaled it, and it caused internal bleeding, which got in her breathing tube, which caused her to suffocate and die?" Jenna explains.

"As far as I know, yes," says Katie.

"Well, I guess we know this is not a game." Luke says.

...

One down, nine to go. The funny thing is I really didn't know if I could pull this off. But now I know I can, and it'll be easier than I initially thought.

Bianca was the most vulnerable because of her hard outer shell. After that was gone, she was easy prey.

Next up is the most useless.

**This is my favorite story of the ones I've written. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. The Useless

Story time...

All the nine remaining students are scattered into groups around the gym. Maya, Campbell, Jake, and Katie are in one group saying romantic, last-day-of-their-lives phases to each other. Eli and Clare in another telling each other how much they love one another. Drew is off by himself grieving the loss of Bianca. Jenna is freaking out in the corner with Luke whom is trying to console her with little luck. All are wondering how to escape their carefully planned demise.

"Hello," the same voice from the intercom speaks. "How are you all doing? Having fun, I hope."

"Why don't you get your sorry ass down here and we can have some real fun while I beat the living crap out of you?" Drew screams through his mournful tears.

"Careful, Drew. You don't want to be killed, do you? End up just like Bianca." The monotone, unrecognizable voice says. With that, Drew became more infuriated but said nothing. "So, I have a game for you all. I scavenger hunt, you could call it. There's a list of items you will need to find in the back corner of the gym. Jenna darling, would you be a dear and get the paper with the first items on it." The voice requests. Jenna looks hesitant at first, but then slowly goes to get the papers. There's three papers that have the numbers 1, 2, and 3 on them. "You'll divide in to groups of three to find all the items on the list. Only I pick the groups. The prize will be revealed later. The group number 1 is Eli Goldsworthy, Katie Matlin, and Drew Torres." All of them stand there with their mouths open. Still, the voice continues.

"Number two will be Maya Matlin, Luke Baker, and Clare Edwards. And the final group is Jenna Middleton, Campbell Saunders, and Jake Martin. After you find all the items in the clues report back to the cafeteria. First group back gets a special prize. Get to it." The voice concludes. "Oh and P.S. the odds are only two people in each group will make it back. Have fun and don't be afraid to play dirty." The voice shut down the intercom.

"Wait, this could be a trap to separate us. I don't want to go." Says Katie, being the rational one.

The voice comes back for another announcement. "Thank you, Katie, for bringing that up. This room will be filled with carbon monoxide in less than one minute. Your choice take a risk with me or stay and meet dead's cruel hand." The intercom shut off again.

"Goddammit, this is bad!" Luke screams whom looks terrified beyond belief.

"Well, let's go before the room fills up!" Maya says, following in Katie's footsteps for being rational and thoughtful. They all exit hastily, and right as Jake closes the door to the gym, they hear the hiss of vents. The carbon monoxide was released.

"Let's move." Eli says as he rounds up his group of enemies.

"Wait! We're seriously gonna split up for this sick scavenger hunt?" Cam asks.

"What choice do you have? He'll /she'll just keep trying to kill us till we do what he/she wants." Jenna explains.

The group murmurs their agreement to Jenna's statement. "So what were the groups again?" Clare asks.

"Jenna, Jake, and I are a group." Campbell explains.

"I'm in a group with Luke and Clare." Maya states and goes to group her group.

"And then there's us." Katie says sadly. Katie goes over to her little sister. "Promise me you'll be careful?"

"I promise." Maya responds.

The older sister looks at Luke expectantly. "Swear on your life that you won't let anything bad happen to her!"

"I swear. I'll look out for her." He replies.

Eli strides over to Clare as Campbell comes over to Maya. Eli and Cam pull their girls into a hug. "I love you. Please be safe." Eli whispers to Clare.

She pulls away and looks him deeply in the eyes. "As safe as I can be."

He sighs, knowing that none of them are truly safe, and places a chaste kiss on her lips. Then proceeds to walk back to his group.

Campbell enfolds Maya in yet another hug. "I'll see you later." She whispers, making him feel better.

"Yeah, see you."

Jake comes over to Clare, Luke, and Maya. "Baker, please keep my little sister safe. And Maya too. Please." He pleads.

"Of course, man." He agrees.

"Thanks a lot." He, then, walks over to Katie and tells her to be safe. "Eli, Drew, I know you all aren't the best of friends, but please keep my girl safe."

"I'll try." Eli promises sincerely.

Drew is hesitant at first. "Yeah, definitely. She deserves it. Protection, I mean." Drew replies, smiling down at Katie.

"Thanks, guys." Jake scratches the back of his head uncomfortably. "It...uh...it means a lot." And he leaves Katie with a final hug.

Luke and Jenna have a cordial but unromantic good-bye. Then Drew goes to the door of the gym and blows Bianca's corpse a kiss. "Alright," Drew says, his voice cracking, as he leaves the door. "Let's go."

Drew joins Katie and Eli and they walk down the hall. Eli looks back at Clare with love in his eyes.

"Okay," Katie unfolds the paper marked with a '#1.' "The first item to find is... a lead pipe!" Katie sounds shocked and horrified as she states the item.

"Whoa what? Like a murder weapon?" Drew questions, baffled.

"Hey, there's a note." Eli announces. He grabs another piece of paper that was taped to the picture of a lead pipe Katie was holding. Eli reads the note aloud. "Right, left, right. Count your blessings, losers. Don't be surprised if you die tonight."

"Wow. Okay, that's creepy." Drew says.

"And how exactly is this supposed to help us?" Asks Eli.

"The first three words—were they directions?" Katie questions.

"Oh yeah, I guess they were. Nice job, Katie." Eli says. "So we should go right, left, right." They made a sharp right, then they see a figure run across the dark hallway.

"There! Oh my God! That's the bastard who killed Bianca!" Drew yells while pointing at the figure then running toward it.

"No! Drew, that's exactly what it wants you to do!" Eli shouts, but doesn't dare run after him.

Drew runs toward the figure and makes a right at the end of the hallway, after the shadow. Drew is closing in on the figure, and he's about to attack, when the shadow-like manifestation turns around, facing Drew. It pulls out a lead pipe which Drew didn't realize he had. With one swift, strong movement, the lead pipe hits Drew on the head before he even had the chance to scream. He is bleeding profusely, and nothing can help him now. Nothing but death's dark embrace, which he receives after about two minutes. The figure flees, leaving a wake of blood in its path.

Katie and Eli finally get up the courage to follow where Drew went. "Where do you think he is?" Katie asks Eli as they walk down the dark hallway.

"I don't-" Eli is cut off as they see him. Drew lay there, on the floor of the hallway, in a pool of blood.

"Drew!" Katie exclaims, kneeling down beside him, her knees in his blood. She touches his face which is already cold. "No," she whispers softly. All the good memories of their relationship are flooding her mind. She hates the fact that Drew is leaving this earth with her virginity. He was her first serious boyfriend. Tears of empty misery roll down her face.

Eli, realizing that his murderer must still be close by, pulls Katie to her feet. "Wait! We can't just leave him!" Katie exclaims.

"We can, and we have to. We have to go now, okay, Katie?" Eli says, being stern and gentle all at once.

"But...but-" She is cut off by a loud bang.

"Katie, we have to go! Let's just go find the lead pipe!" Eli yells.

"Okay," Katie agrees as Eli drags Katie away.

"We have to find the lead pipe. I believe we're safer once we find it." Eli states, knowing they can use it as a weapon and succumbing to this sick game might make the killer go easier on them.

They make the next left and right as fast as they can considering Katie is pretty much deadweight in Eli's arms. At the end of the dark, long hallway is the science lab. Eli opens the door, and slides Katie and him in.

They both look up to see a note on the whiteboard, but are to distracted to read it. Their mouths fell open.

The distraction is a big, bloody lead pipe taped to the white board.

...

**KILLER POV**

Haha. This is really almost too easy. One by one they will fall.

Drew. Drew almost had me there. I actually didn't account that he would be that stupid and follow one of my accomplices. Nevertheless, he died, which is part of the plan.

I, personally, am glad he's gone. He was a drag. A real drag. He was a useless, pointless human being. Screw him.

Next to the plate is the stupidest.

**A/N: Sorry for my delay. I truly have no excuse besides writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Reviews are appreciated and welcomed!**


End file.
